


Mistake

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't deserve this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Why?”

Edward blinked. He shouldn’t have been able to know… but his eyes felt weird. He knew they weren’t gold as they were normally after he fed. They were red. A strained groan brought his attention to the ground a few feet in front of him. His eyes widened.   
  
“Jacob…”   
  
The wolf lay on the ground, muscles taught and straining against the venom that was racing its way through his bloodstream. The wound on his neck was trying to heal itself but the venom prevented that. It reopened over and over, blood leaking from it. Jacob’s hands were fists, fingers having already dug into the ground at his sides.   
  
“Jacob!” Edward exclaimed rushing to his side. “Jacob… what did I do?”   
  
Jacob looked up at him blankly. His lips parted as if to say something but only a scream came out. Tears streamed from his eyes and when the scream ended his eyes met Edward’s.   
  
“…why?” He breathed.


End file.
